criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aim of the Game
Aim of the Game is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the third case of the game. It is also the third case set in the Daytide Coast district of Pinefield. Plot Li invited Dexter and the player to watch the championship soccer match between the Pinefield Pirates and the Treusdale Tigers. After star player Lucas Tanner scores the final winning goal, Dexter and Li witnessed a crowd of fans and players swarm the soccer field to celebrate the glorious win. Suddenly, everyone is in a panic and tries to run away but Dexter had gotten everyone in order. Dexter and the player rushed to the field, and the former quickly realized that a player for the Pirates named Helmut Huxley was dead. Thus, the deceased was brought to Ina for an autopsy. According to her report, Helmut was stabbed in the neck filled with a poison called brodifacoum. Dexter realizes that someone in the large crowd of people took advantage of the situation to murder the soccer player. During the investigation, journalist Katie Current had reported that Helmut was secretly seeing someone romantically and that Lucas used steroids to enhance his performance, making his entire career illegitimate. Once Pirates fans got wind of this, they surrounded his room at the Daytide Palms hotel, the secondary crime scene, and attacked him. Luckily, the team were able to save him and learn that the victim blackmailed him once he learned of Lucas' steroid use. Later, someone tied up Katie and left her to die on a railway at the train station, the tertiary crime scene. Once again, the team were able to save the journalist in time and subsequently learn of her personal vendetta against Helmut because he attacked her one day when she was trying to report on his current performance. The team flagged three more suspects: Desmond Bergman, a player for the Tigers who was revealed to be the mysterious person Helmut was secretly seeing and didn't want to be seen with his rival; Sam Orford, the mascot of the Pirates who was well known to fight with Helmut outside of games; and Rebecca Jennings, an overzealous fan of the Tigers who despised the victim for simply being rivals of her favorite team. After obtaining all the evidence, the team incriminated Sam Orford to be the killer. Initially denying involvement, Sam eventually admitted to his crime. In a surprising turn of events, he reveals that he was the person Helmut was secretly seeing romantically at the hotel and not Desmond. Sam had paid his fellow rival Desmond to claim he was the mysterious person because Sam didn't want his sexual preference to be outed. He also reveals that he pretended to fight with Helmut outside of games to manipulate the public into thinking they would never have anything to do with each other. However, Helmut wanted to go public with their relationship. Sam knew deep down inside that they would be victims of hate crimes which would be worse considering they're involved in sports. Sam didn't know a solution to this dilemma. With no other options to consider, he decided to go forward with murdering his boyfriend to protect each other from the world's cruelty. After being given the brodifacoum poison and dart box by an unknown person, Sam rushed out to the field when everyone was celebrating and quickly jabbed the dart into Helmut's neck before running along with the panicked crowd to avoid suspicion. Sam also admitted to kidnapping Katie and tying her to the railway because she had reported earlier on Helmut's secret love. Sam was then shipped to court. In court, Sam stated his fear of being out to the public and just wanted the best possible solution to be happy with Helmut. Judge Bloodworth recognized Sam's mental instability as a result of his fear. So, in conclusion, Judge Bloodworth ordered Sam to stay 3 years at the Pinefield Psychiatric Hospital, at the end of which the court would reevaluate the sentence. In the hours following Sam's trial, Katie consulted the player for clues pertaining to The Grim Reapers. Violet came in and wanted to deal with Katie while Dexter wanted to interrogate Sam in the hospital about who gave him what he needed to perform the murder, with Shane to assist. Katie had no luck getting what she wanted out of the player but she gave them a proposition. Katie wanted to help the department arrest the gang members still out on the streets and has a suspect named Victoria Perkins she thinks is one in exchange for information on the gang for her report. Violet reluctantly agreed to interrogate Victoria, who felt insulted. Katie then told the team she has proof in her purse that she forgot at the train station. The team found a notebook with notes and a photo of Victoria. Shane double-checked the photo with the one of the three gang members on it and came to the conclusion that Victoria is not one of the remaining two members. Violet apologized to Victoria then reprimanded Katie before telling her to leave the player alone. In the psychiatric hospital, Sam's handler, Dr. Irene Pepper, warned the team to be careful when speaking to him then bitterly acknowledged Shane's presence. After the two psychiatrists change a few intellectual insults at each other, Dexter reminded Shane why they're there and asked what type of relationship he shares with Irene. Shane dismisses this and enters Sam's room with the team. Shane was cautious when asking Sam where he got his supplies from. Once Shane showed Sam a photo of Grim Reapers' clothing, Sam was quick to blurt out that he got it from someone wearing the gang's signature clothing from the soccer field's sidelines. There, Dexter and the player found a bottle of the poison which Li discovered was registered to Desmond. When questioned, Desmond put up a tough act but Shane was able to break him into admitting he was in The Grim Reapers. Desmond reveals that he went to Sam with the supplies as ordered by the gang's enigmatic leader. Dexter asked who the leader was but Desmond refused to respond, saying he would be dead if he even thought about unearthing them and that the revolution is near. After all loose ends were patched, Dexter is shocked at the fact that Desmond didn't want to reveal the gang's leader out of fear. Li was saddened to hear of Lucas being banned for life as a soccer player but informs the player that she intercepted a suspicious ship entering the district's waters and wanted them to check it out. Just then, Chief Muscare told the player that Aidan Kavanagh escaped prison during a staged riot and Judge Bloodworth has ordered a manhunt on him. Summary Victim *'Helmut Huxley' (stabbed in the neck with a poisonous dart) Murder Weapon *'Brodifacoum' Killer *'Sam Orford' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect eats caviar Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect uses sunscreen Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect wears a lapel pin Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect eats caviar Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect uses sunscreen *The suspect eats caviar Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect wears a lapel pin Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect eats caviar Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect wears a lapel pin Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The Killer is right-handed. * The Killer uses sunscreen. * The Killer eats caviar. * The Killer has brown hair. * The Killer wears a lapel pin. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Soccer Field. (Clues: Victim's Sports Bag, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Lucas Tanner; Victim identified: Helmut Huxley) * Ask Lucas Tanner what he knows about the victim. (Prerequisite: Soccer Field investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hotel Lobby) * Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Prerequisite: Lucas interrogated; Clues: Ice Bucket, Torn Magazine) * Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Faded Newspaper) * Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Article) * Analyze Newspaper Article. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Kate Current) * Question Kate Current about her article on the victim. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article analyzed) * Examine Torn Magazine. (Result: Pop Buzz Magazine; New Suspect: Desmond Bergman) * Ask Desmond Bergman about his rivalry with the victim. (Prerequisite: Pop Buzz Magazine restored) * Examine Victim's Sports Bag. (Result: Victim's Bottle) * Analyze Victim's Bottle. (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses sunscreen) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Brodifacoum; Attribute: The Killer is right-handed) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 * Question Lucas about his steroid use. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Lucas is right-handed and uses sunscreen) * Investigate Train Station. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Locked Tablet, Torn Card) * Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) * Analyze Tablet. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Sam Orford) * Ask Sam Orford about the e-mails you discovered on his tablet. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed; Profile updated: Sam is right-handed and uses sunscreen) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: Accusing Message) * Analyze Accusing Message. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Rebecca Jennings) * Question Rebecca Jennings about the threat she left for the victim. (Prerequisite: Accusing Message analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hotel Bar) * Investigate Hotel Bar. (Prerequisite: Accusing Message analyzed; Clues: Soccer Ticket, Locked Case) * Examine Soccer Ticket. (Result: Message) * Ask Desmond about the victim's message. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled; Profile updated: Desmond is right-handed and uses sunscreen) * Examine Locked Case. (Result: Box of Darts) * Examine Box of Darts. (Result: Black Grains) * Analyze Black Grains. (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats caviar) * Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 * Question Katie about her kidnapping. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Katie is right-handed and uses sunscreen) * Investigate Railway. (Prerequisite: Katie interrogated; Clues: Broken Object, Lost and Found Bin) * Examine Broken Object. (Result: Stress Ball) * Analyze Stress Ball. (09:00:00; Profile updated: Rebecca is right-handed) * Ask Rebecca about the stress ball with the victim's face. (Prerequisite: Stress Ball analyzed; Profiles updated: Rebecca, Lucas, Desmond, and Sam eat caviar) * Examine Lost and Found Bin. (Result: Locked Smartphone) * Examine Locked Smartphone. (Result: Fighting Video) * Interrogate Sam about his fights with the victim. (Prerequisite: Fighting Video unlocked) * Investigate Sidelines. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Soccer Shoe, Picnic Basket) * Examine Soccer Shoe. (Result: Clear Substance) * Analyze Clear Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has brown hair) * Examine Picnic Basket. (Result: Metal Object) * Analyze Metal Object. (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears a lapel pin) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Shooting the Breeze (3/6). (1 star) Shooting the Breeze (3/6) * See what Katie wants. (Available after unlocking Shooting the Breeze; Reward: Burger) * Get Victoria Perkins to admit she's in The Grim Reapers. (Prerequisite: Katie interrogated) * Investigate Railway. (Prerequisite: Victoria interrogated; Clue: Katie's Purse) * Examine Katie's Purse. (Result: Notebook) * Analyze Notebook. (09:00:00) * Apologize to Victoria. (Prerequisite: Notebook analyzed; Reward: 5,000 Coins) * Interrogate Sam about where he got his murder supplies. (Available after unlocking Shooting the Breeze) * Investigate Sidelines. (Prerequisite: Sam interrogated; Clue: Poison Bottle) * Examine Poison Bottle. (Result: Reference Number) * Analyze Reference Number. (12:00:00) * Arrest Desmond Bergman. (Prerequisite: Reference Number analyzed; Reward: Soccer Jersey, Soccer Makeup) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia * This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. * This is one of the several cases in which more than one suspect gets arrested. * This case is one of the cases containing LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) suspects. * The bucket in the main picture is a reference to KFC. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Pinefield Category:Daytide Coast